Un bâtonnet bleu
by lostonSaturne
Summary: Elle regarde le bâtonnet bleu et le doute s'ancre plus fort en elle. Il la regarde et se dit que plus rien ne sera comme avant. Et pourtant ils l'ont voulu... Label SPPS!
1. 1er mois Un bâtonnet bleu

_Cana regarda le petit bâtonnet bleu. Il était au fond de la poubelle et elle n'avait pu s'empécher d'y jetter un coup d'oeil en rentrant. Et bien ça y était! Elle l'était! Le premier à le savoir ce fut « lui ». Après tout ils l'avaient fait ensemble! Puis ce fut les membres de la guilde. Leurs regards ne la trompèrent pas, ils attendaient ça depuis longtemps. La magicienne se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Quatre ans de vie commune, un couple qui semblait au premier abord uni et cela leurs avait suffit pour la regarder émerveillé comme si elle venait de leur annoncer qu'elle était devenu la reine de Fiore en contempla à sa main gauche l'absence d'alliance. Ils n'avaient jamais voulu se marier, au moins ils étaient d'accord sur ce point. Pas de mariage! Pas de larmes inutiles, pas d'église, pas de prête les sermonnant et leur sussurant qu'ils devraient rester uni « jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare! ». Jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient rien fait qui leur laisserai entendre que leur relation était « sérieuse » qu'ils passeraient « le reste de leurs jours ensemble ». Cela lui convenait très bien... Depuis son plus jeune âge elle ne croyait pas aux relations sérieuses. Elle songea à Guildart et se dit qu'avec un père pareil elle n'était pas aidée! Et pourtant... Pourtant c'était elle qui lui avait proposé « la chose ». Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Une idiotie pareille? Elle ferma les yeux et revit les diverses réactions de ses amis. Lucy hurlant de joie et la prenant dans ses bras, Mirajane lui souriant et , par reflexe, caressant son propre enfant dans ses bras... Et,Cana eu un pincement au coeur, Lisana qui du lutter contre le chagrin qui l'envahissait mais la felicitait tout de même. Lisana et Bixrow ne pouvaient pas en avoir... Et elle ne savait plus si elle le voulait vraiment... Mais c'etait trop tard... « Il » était dans son ventre. Elle poussa un soupir en pensant qu'elle devra l'annoncer à son père lorsqu'il rentrerai, on ne sait quand, de mission ... Il n'avait jamais accepter le fait que ça fille ait grandi. Et devant lui, elle n'etait pas sûre de pouvoir mentir... Elle se pencha sur le frigo et s'appretta à sortir une bouteille d'alcool. Elle avait besoin d'un remontrant... Une soudaine lourdeur dans le bas des reins lui rappela que dorenavent l'alcool lui été interdit. Le doute s'ancra plus fort en elle lorsqu'elle ferma ,resignée, la porte du frigo._

###############

Lorsqu'elle l'avait annoncé Luxus était attablé auprès de plupart des regards furent braqués sur lui. Un sourire d'émerveillement se plaqua sur toutes les lèvres. Il trouvait cela stupide, ce n'était pas un événement si joyeux que ça. Il se ressassa sa conversation avec Cana, elle lui avait proposé, il avait dit oui. Quoi de plus simple? Et pourtant... Pourtant à l'époque ce n'était qu 'un événement flou, une chimère. Mais maintenant... Il ne pensait pas que cela se réaliserai si vite. Il la regarda. Il observa ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés, ses bras fins,ses hanches, ses fesses, son expression un peu renfrognée. Rien n'avait changé en elle. Et pourtant tout allait changé. Ils allaient avoir un enfant. A cette pensée Luxus tressailli. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée? Fried le regarda avec une moue dubitative sur le visage. Que ce passait il dans la tête de son ami?

« Tu verra, commença le mage au cheveux vert, les enfants c'est super! »

Luxus contempla ses cernes violettes sous les yeux, son teint cireux, ses cheveux en bataille et songea qu'il n'était pas parti en mission depuis au moins un mois.

« Je n'en doute pas, repondit le blond un sourire ironique sur le visage »

« Luxus! »

L'interpellé se tourna et fit face à son grand-père.

« Viens un peu par ici »

Les deux Draer sortirent de la se posèrent tous deux sur un banc. Un long silence s'ensuivit.

« Et bien, finit par dire Makarof, quel heureux événement!

-Pas le peine d'en faire tout un plat. Marmona le blond renfrogné »

Le maître de la guilde se tourna alors vers lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu es heureux? »

Luxus baissa la tête. A lui il ne pouvait pas mentir.

« Je ne sais pas... »

Le vent soufflait fort dans les arbres. L'angoisse tordait le ventre à Luxus.

« Je ne sais pas si notre couple va tenir, je ne sais pas si elle m'aime vraiment, je ne sais pas si l'enfant sera le bienvenu et je ne sais pas...Je ne sais pas être un père »

Il songea avec amertume à son propre père.

« Personne ne sait être un père, murmura Makarof, au bout d'un moment. C'est sûr qu'au début se sera dur. Cela ne s'apprend pas, on ne sait pas trop quoi faire et on a l'impression que des milliard de choses nous échappe. Mais une chose est sûre... Tu saura faire face je le sais.»

Luxus regarda son grand-père et pensa aux paroles qu'il avait prononcé lors de Fantasia il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça...

« Je n'ai pas su être un père... Mais j'ai su être un grand-père. Ne fais pas cet erreur Luxus soit au côté de ton enfant. Aime le et tu verra, tu comprendras à quel point la paternité est une chose merveilleuse.

-Arrête avec ton discour de grand-père gâteux le vieux!

-Tais-toi petit insolent! »

Mais Luxus souriait. Après tout, tout irai bien.


	2. 2eme mois Un regard en arrière

Luxus leva la tête de son oreiller pour chercher d'où venait le bruit qui l'avait subitement réveillé. C'était Cana qui vomissait.

« J'en peux plus, marmonna la brune, je n'ai jamais vomi à cause de l'alcool et voilà que maintenant je m'y met sans en avoir bu une goutte. »

Elle se pencha au dessus du robinet et se rinça la bouche. Luxus la regarda alors qu'elle se laissait lourdement tomber sur le lit. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Depuis un mois elle s'était renfermée sur elle même. Il tenta de l'attirer contre lui. Cana était trop occupée à fixer le plafond pour remarquer cette marque d'attention.

« J'en ai marre mais marre!

-Ca va passer, murmura le blond renonçant à toute tentative de calîn. Il fixa le plafond lui aussi.

-On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui te tape les vomissements, les mals de ventre continuels,la tête qui tourne et tout ces petits « plaisirs ».

-...

-Les interdictions diverses et les regards du genre « qu'elle est mignonne » qui te donne encore plus la gerbe! »

Un long silence suivit sa tirade. En ce moment, lorsque Cana s'énervait Luxus se taisait. Il ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il avait fini par avoir l'impression que Cana lui en voulait... Pourquoi?

« Je n'en veux plus... murmura la jeune mage au bout d'un long moment.

-Pardon? »

La réponse avait jailli, rapide et sèche... Glaciale. C'en était trop. Il ne pouvait y croire.

« -Et que va tu en faire? Enchaina-t-il. Le jetter? Comme un vieux vêtement?

-Ne commence pas à me faire la leçon Luxus!

-Bien sûre que si! Tu l'a voulu? Tu l'as eu non?! Et tu trouve encore le moyen de pas être heureuse?

-Bordel mais tout le monde me dit que je DOIS être heureuse! Mais on ne dois pas être heureuse, on l'est un point c'est tout! Et ce n'est pas mon cas!

-Tu sais quoi? Commença Luxus en se levant. Tu me gonfle! Pourquoi tu m'as proposé de faire un enfant si tu l'assumes pas?

-Fermes la. Tu n'es pas à ma place ok?repondit Cana.

-Non mais je suis tout aussi concerné que toi! Le blond attrapa son manteau. Oh tu sais quoi? Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous! Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai dit oui! Passer le reste de ma vie avec une chieuse ça me tente plus du tout! »

Sur ces mots il sortit. Prendre l'air, aller se perdre au mileu des arbres. En fermant la porte il eu juste le temps d'entendre Cana lui hurlait qu'il était sorti en pyjama imbécile!

################

_Cana ferma les yeux et refoula ses larmes. Pas pleurer c'était pour les gosses. A cette pensée elle regarda son ventre et une larme roula sur sa joue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se disputait avec Luxus (ni la dernière!) mais jamais ses mots ne l'avaient autant touchée._

_« Je te déteste! Sanglota-t-elle ne sachant plus si elle parlait à Luxus ou à son ventre._

_C'était faux elle le savait. Et pourtant plus sa grossesse avançait ,plus elle se disait qu'elle avait fait ça « pour faire comme les autres ». Toutes ses amies avaient commencé à être enceinte et elle avait cru ,naïve que c'était un événement annodin. Pourquoi pas moi? Elle fonctionnait toujours aux « Pourquoi pas? ». « Pourquoi pas Luxus? » quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Aujourd'hui elle ne savait même pas si on pouvait appeler ça de l'amour... Elle ignorait la valeur de ses propres sentiments envers Luxus._

_Elle s'allongea et posa une main sur son ventre. _

_« Que fais-je faire de toi?murmura-t-elle._

_A ces mots ces pleures redoublèrent. Elle devait se l'avouer, ce petit être était vivant en lui. Et elle l'avait voulu, du moins elle l'avait cru...Elle se demanda se que sa mère avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait été enceinte d'elle. La jeune brune se fit la reflexion que, mise à part fairy tail, elle n'avait jamais eu de vrai famille. Sa mère était morte alors qu'elle était encore une enfant et son père... Son père n'avait su qu'il était son père lorsqu'elle était presque adulte. Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle n'était sûre de rien? Car elle n'avait jamais eu de famille « conventionelle ». Et pourtant Guildart l'avait aimé comme un père. Avec 18 ans de retard certe mais il l'avait aimé. Mais Cana avait du mal à ce laisser aller à l'amour... Alors comment en donné à cet être qu'elle ne connaissait pas? La porte grinça. Luxus la regarda stupéfait. Elle avait le visage couvert de larme. Elle ne pu s'empécher de sourire. Elle adorait quand il avait ce petit air stupéfait. Elle se leva du lit. Il restait là, les bras ballant, ne sachant que faire. Elle ne pleurait jamais devant lui, ou même devant les autres. La dernière à l'avoir vu pleurer était Lucy. Elle s'approcha de lui._

_« Tu te souviens, commença-t-elle, de la première fois où j'ai passé l'examen de rang S? Tu y étais aussi. »_

_Il acquieça, ne voyant pas trop où elle voulait en venir._

_« Il y avait un duel, continua-t-elle, et j'étais tombé sur toi. Tu m'as battu à plate couture. Tu es parti sans un regard en arrière... Tu as continué ton épreuve et moi j'avais perdu. »_

_Il baissa les yeux. Elle voyait bien qu'il se demandait où elle voulait en venir._

_« Et bien tu as changé, murmura-t-elle, maintenant quand tu t'en vas ,tu reviens toujours en arrière pour voir si je vais bien. »_

_Il la regarda et elle lui sourit. Doucement elle se glissa dans ses bras. Pour l'instant elle avait juste besoin de cette certitude. Qu'il était là. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et ils restèrent là, enlacés, sans rien dire._


	3. 3eme mois La couleur de tes yeux

_-La première fois que j'ai écouté de la musique ?_

_-A l'âge de 12ans. Tu es passé devant un disquaire et la musique qui était diffusée t'as tellement attirée que tu es rentré. Depuis la musique ne t'as plus lachée._

_On était en plein mois d'Août , il faisait horriblement chaud. Trop chaud pour faire une mission, trop chaud pour aller jusqu'à la guilde, trop chaud pour faire quelque chose d'intelligent._

_« -Le ventilateur sert à rien, maugréa Cana, j'ai plus l'impression qu'il brasse de l'air chaud._

_-Pff c'est déjà ça, repondit le jeune blond affalé sur sa chaise. »_

_Ils étaient tous deux attablés dans leur cuisine. Cana avait étalé ses cartes devant elle._

_« -La couleur préférée de Natsu? Reprit Luxus._

_-Rose. Repondit la mage sans la moindre hésitation._

_-T'es sérieuse là?demanda-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux. Pas possible! Tu t'es trompée!_

_-Mes cartes ne se trompent jamais! Répliqua Cana en se levant irritée. Bon tu as fini de « tester » mon pouvoir! Il y a mieux à faire comme même? »_

_S'ensuivit un long silence que Cana brisa en se retournant pour se servir un verre d'eau._

_« -Cela expliquerai la couleur de ses cheveux, marmonna le mage de la foudre. »_

_Cana tenta de dissimuler son sourire. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos, ce fut donc aisé._

_« -Et moi, c'est quoi ma couleur préféré? »_

_Elle se retourna, surprise. Elle le regarda, craignant soudain de le vexer en lui avouant la vérité. Elle se fit la reflexion que depuis quelque temps, elle faisait souvent attention à ses sentiments. Ce qui ,auparavant, ne lui arrivait jamais. Elle s'était toujours confortée dans l'idée que ce dernier ne se vexerait pas quoi qu'elle dise et que s'il se vexait tant pis pour lui. Mais maintenant... Maintenant..._

_« -Je ne sais pas, lui répondit-elle en chassant ses pensées._

_ répondit-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

_-Mmmh... Marron._

_-Non._

_-Le jaune comme la foudre!_

_-Non. Repondit-il sans hésitation._

_-Le vert?_

_-Non plus._

_-Raah. Le bleu? Le violet? Le orange? Le rose? Le beige?_

_-Non._

_-Pff t'es lourd? Attend... marmona-t-elle pensive. »_

_Il se leva, lui caressa la joue, approcha son visage près du sien et lui murmura au creux de son oreille:_

_« -Le noir comme tes yeux. »_

_Elle le regarda et devint rouge écarlatte. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prennait ?_

_Il lui passa une main derrière la nuque et approcha de plus en plus leurs deux visages... Cana sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus fort. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prennait à elle aussi? _

##############

Boum

« -Aie! Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Hurla une Cana mécontente en se frottant le front.

-Et toi pourquoi tu rougis?repondit Luxus goguenard. Tu rougis maintenant quand je t'embrasse?

-De une tu m'as pas embrassée! Et de deux je ne rougis pas! Repliqua l'intéressée piquée au vif. Et d'abord pourquoi t'as fait ça?! »

Il se retourna et croisa ses bras.

« -Ben t'as trouvé ma couleur préférée trop facilement alors c'était pas drôle!

-C'est le jaune?

-Mouai.

-C'est pas le noir? Tu m'as menti et en plus je me ramasse un coup de boule!

-Ouai. »

Elle le regarda bouche bée.

« Idiot! »

Il l'observa perplexe.

« -C'est tout? D'habitude tu t'énerves pour moins que ça. Tu souris presque!

-Pas du tout! Repondit la jeune fille en se détournant pour cacher son sourire.

-Tu devrais être enceinte plus souvent! Ca te radoucit. »

Elle se detourna et se rembrunit.

« -C'est encore un sujet sensible c'est ça?

-Tu le veux vraiment toi? Demanda-t-elle soudainement »

Il la regarda et pensa qu'il était comme elle. Qu'il n'était sûr de rien. Qu'il savait ce qu'il perdait mais pas forcemment ce qu'il gagnait. Que malgrès les sourires de ses amis, les conseils de son grand-père ce n'était pas si simple. Il la regarda et songea qu'il ne savaient même pas s' ils s'aimaient réellement et qu'un bébé n'arrangerai pas forcement les choses.

« -Je ne sais pas tu sais, commença-t-il »

Il y eu un silence, il cherchait ses mots.

« -Je pense qu'au début je prennais un peu ça comme une mission tu vois. Un truc pour faire ses preuves...

-Et maintenant?

-Maintenant je réalise... Je réalise qu'un enfant va naître, va grandir, qu'il va falloir être là pour lui. Le soigner, le rassurer, lui apprendre des tas du trucs. Que cet enfant sera belle et bien là un jour et qu'il faudra l'assumer et être véritablement un adulte. Et... »

Il s'ensuivit un court silence.

« -Et ça me fait peur. »

Il leva les yeux et eut un sourire presque penaud en la voyant sciée. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avouait sa peur.

Ils se regardèrent, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle se leva et pour la première fois il lu dans son regard la certitude. Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura:

« -Tu sais ce que c'est ma couleur préféré? »

Il secoua légérement la tête la gorge serré. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou.

« Le vert, comme tes yeux. »

Il sourit.

« Completement nunuche ton truc! »

_Et il referma les bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui._


	4. 4eme mois Prendre son temps

-Et alors je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait qu'à s'occuper plus de Victor et j'ai pris mon sac et je suis partie!

-On le sais Ever, repondit la voix fatiguée de Fried, tu nous l'as répeté aux moins 100 fois ces 7 derniers jours...

-Non mais sérieusement, il a beau repeté à tous va qu'il est un homme, il est incapable de rester seul à la maison avec son fils!

-C'est aussi le tien... marmonna Fried

-Dis moi,demanda la jeune fée, tu as l'intention de m'énerver? C'est pas parce que tu as trois gosses à charge que tu dois faire ton beau!

-N'empêche, commença Fried en ignorant la dernière remarque de sa coéquipière, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que les Rajinshu partent au complet en mission!

-C'est vrai, aquieça Luxus qui juste là ne faisait qu'écouter, habitué aux dialogues plus qu'orageux de ses deux amis.

-Oui, ajouta Ever Green, Fried doit souvent s'occuper de ses enfants.

-Je te signale que tu as aussi raté plus d'une fois une mission pour rester avec Victor!fit remarquer le mage aux cheveux vert, irrité. »

Luxus se tourna vers Bixrow qui ,depuis le début de la conversation, n'avait pas décrocher un mot. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient souvent partis tout les deux en mission ces derniers temps. Si Luxus comprenait et ne s'en formalisait ,pas l'absence de leurs deux amis rappelait constamment à Bixrow que lui n'aurait pas d'enfant. Luxus ne savait plus trop quoi lui dire. Surtout depuis que Cana était elle même enceinte... De plus c'était devenu une évidence, son ventre commençait à s'arrondir et de toute façon ce n'était plus un secret pour personne. Il sourit en repensant à leur dernière dispute. Elle lui avait demandé si elle avait grossi. Le jeune mage lui avait répondu, spontanément, oui et elle lui avait collé une claque. La remarque de Bixrow le ramena à la réalité...

« -J'vous laisse, marmona leur ami masqué.

-Dejà? S'exclama Ever. Accompagne nous jusqu'à la guilde au moins!

-Non désolé Lisana m'attend. »

Luxus lui attrapa le bras.

« -Pars pas comme ça, commença-t-il maladroitement, ça serai con...

-Luxus a raison, commença Fried.

-On sait très bien ce que tu ressens! Coupa Ever.

-On est tes amis on te comprend, termina Fried. »

Bixrow se dégagea du bras de Luxus.

« -Non justement vous ne savez pas ce que je ressens! Non vous ne me comprenez pas! Vous étes tous là, entourés de quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais! Vous ne pourrez jamais me comprendre! Que vous soyez mes amis ou des parfaits inconnus!

-M-Mais... balbutina Ever.

-Vous ne savez pas se que l'on ressent lorsque l'on voit des enfants courirent autour de la guilde alors que dans ta propre maison ta femme pleure parcequ'elle saigne! Et toi aussi tu saignes de l'intérieur parce que tu as ce sentiment d'impuissance qui ne te quittes pas mais tu dois te montrer fort car on compte sur toi! Et... Et... » La voix de Bixrow se brisa, Luxus ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

Le mage masqué tourna les talon, même ses « bébés » s'étaient tu. Luxus se fit la reflexion que ,pour cette fois ci, Bixrow en aurait préféré des vrais.

« Bixrow attend!hurla Ever en s'appretant à courir le rattraper.

Luxus lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Laisse-le, murmura le mage de la foudre, il a raison, on ne le comprendra jamais. »

Ever eu immédiatement les larmes aux yeux, les Rajinshu se regardèrent boulversés. Malgrès les apparences , ils avaient toujours été soudé. Mais ces derniers temps Bixrow demeurait distant, parlant peu et ayant toujours une zone d'ombre sur son visage. Lui qui avait été auparavent celui qui riait le plus! Les trois compères n'avaient plus entendu son rire depuis des mois. Luxus en était aussi affecté que Fied ou Ever. Il se dit qu'il comprennait Bixrow sur un point: ce sentiment d'impuissance qui ne le quittait pas. Son ami souffrait et il n'y pouvait rien. Les trois compagnons s'approchèrent de la guilde en silence. Luxus regarda les enfants qui effectivement couraient tous autour de la guilde. Il tressailli en pensant que bientôt le sien serai parmis eux. Une bouffée d'angoisse monta en lui. Il n'était toujours pas près à accepter cette idée. Il se demanda si il réussirait à l'accepter un jour...

« -Papa! » Hurla un petit garçon aux cheveux vert.

A ce moment là le visage de Fried, qui jusqu'à maintenant était attristé, se fendit en un énorme sourire.

« -Elio! »

Il le prit et le souleva dans les airs. L'enfant se mit à rire, des millions d'étoile dans les yeux. Mirajane apparut , la petite dernière callée sous son bras, suivit de près par la cadette.

« -Tu es rentré! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres que Luxus ne lui avait jamais vu.

-Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt! » hurla son frère derrière elle.

Ever leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empécher de sourire à son tour. Elle embrassa son fils qui se colla contre elle.

« -Hé bien, commença-t-elle en riant, ça c'est de l'acceuil!

-Si tu cherches Cana,s'adressa soudainement Mirajane à Luxus, elle est à votre appartement.

-Je ne la cherchais pas, repondit Luxus un peu bougon »

Il ne put s'empécher de sourir en pensant que c'était tout Cana ça. Jamais là quand il faut. Et après tout c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle lui manquait...

#####################

_« Cana s 'approcha de la guilde, heureuse. Elle entra et s'appreta à s'installer à sa place habituelle et à déguster sa boisson préféré. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle decouvrit Luxus à SA place._

_« -Que fais-tu là, lui demanda-t-elle agressive, je te croyais en mission!_

_-Je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu, bougonna le blond , mais si j'avais su que tu serai là je pense que je me serai abstenu._

_-Tu me cherches blondinet? A titre d'information tu es à MA place._

_-Tu as ta place habituelle maintenant? Comme les vieux? »Se défendit le « blondinet » en question un sourire ironique aux lèvres._

_Pour toute réponse, la jeune mage lui avait sauté dessus, le renversant de sa chaise. »_

_Cana sourit à ce souvenir. Dire que c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient commençés à sortir ensemble! Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était parti. Une semaine sans disputes, sans fou rire, sans baisers. Elle devait avouer que cela commençait à lui manquer. Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une mégère qui lui demandait de se dépêcher parcequ'elle n'était pas la seule à attendre devant la caisse. Cana s'avança en s'efforçant de reprimer la bouffée de colère qui montait en elle. Elle se tourna vers elle et ,lentement en savourant ses mots, lui répondit:_

_« Je suis enceinte, il ne faut pas me brusquer. »_

_Puis royalement elle se tourna vers la caisse. _

_« -Tu as vu petit tétard, on lui a fait fermé son clapet! » Murmura-t-elle , rejouit, lorsqu'elle sortit du magasin._

_Elle s'arrêta étonnée, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait à son ventre. Elle avait vu nombre de ses amis le faire et elle avait toujours trouvé cela ridicule. Elle se souvenait de Natsu qui à chaque fois que Lucy arrivait dans la guilde, se précipitait sur elle pous dire à son fils qu'il était là. A l'époque, Cana s'était jurée de ne jamais le faire. Aujourd'hui ce fut comme un reflexe. Elle avait de plus en plus conscience chaques jours, de cette vie qui se développait en elle. De ce petit être qui s'assemblait, comme un puzzle que l'on ferait pièces par pièces.C'était étrange de le sentir en elle. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et s'avança vers son appartement. Lorsqu'elle le vit. _

_« -Tu es revenu? » Murmura-t-elle la gorge serrée._

_Ce n'était pas possible il était rentré plus tôt que prévue. Elle ressentie une grande joie. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours se même long manteau flottant autour de ses épaules, toujours ce sourire fier et sûr de lui._

_« -Je suis passé à la guilde mais tu n'y étais pas..._

_-J'étais allée faire des courses._

_-Tu fais des courses maintenant? Quel progrès!_

_-Idiot!_

_-Ben alors! Même pas bonjour à son père! S'exclama Guildart, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais absenté six mois après tout!_

_-Pff puisque tu y tiens,bonjour!_

_-Ah la la. Tu n'as pas changée ma fille. Quoique tu as peut-être un peu grossi... »murmura-t-il après quelques instants de réflexion._

_Il ne vit pas la claque arrivée._

_« -T'as... T'as mit toute ta force!s'exclama-t-il ahuri._

_-Tu aurais pu te montrer plus délicat! »Repondit-elle butée en glissant ses clées dans la porte._

_Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans l'appartement. Voyant que sa fille ne disait rien, Guildart prit la parole._

_« -Mirajane m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire,lançat-il guilleret,j'espère que c'est une bonne nouvelle!_

_-Mou...i. »_

_La voilà coincée. Mirajane n'aurait pas pu attendre un peu tout de même!Elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise... Cependant elle avait peur de sa réaction. Guildart avait toujours était un père très protecteur. Un peu trop même! Elle regarda son ventre et se dit que tout de même il aurait pu deviner! C'était bien Guildart ça!_

_« -Bon,commença-t-elle, tu sais que Luxus et moi on est... »_

_Le visage du mage se ferma et la jeune brune se dit que ça commençait mal. Cependant son père leva les yeux._

_« -Ecoute Cana, j'ai réfléchit et je pense que ce qu'il t'arrive avec Luxus est bien pour toi! Même si tout de même je te trouve un peu jeune! »_

_Elle l'observa,déprimée, en songeant qu'elle avait tout de même 24ans._

_« -Après tout l'amour est ce qu'il y a de mieux dans la vie, continua Guildart, et comme nous n'avons qu'une vie, il faut en profiter! »_

_Ahurie, elle le regarda. Il se prenait pour un poéte ou quoi?_

_« -Tu es une jeune fille adorable, merveilleuse, magnifique... poursuivait-il survolté, j'aurai du me douté de ce qu'il finirait par t'arriver!_

_-On dirait qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'atroce! Coupa Cana._

_-Mais, progressat-t-il en l'ignorant, j'ai su faire face et j'ai décidé de me montrer fort! Je ne te demanderai qu'un seule chose!_

_-Oui? Demanda-t-elle la gorge sèche._

_-Ne vas pas trop vite c'est tout si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Tu as tout ton temps, toute ta vie! Alors vas-y doucement. Le reste de la guilde s'est trop pressée! Regarde, par exemple, le nombre de marmots qu'i la guilde. C'est génial mais ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère! Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas être grand-père mais tout de même! »_

_Elle le regarda sans rien dire,effarée._

_« -Enfin, termina-t-il avec un grand sourire, je ne suis pas inquiet, toi et Luxus on l'air de savoir ce que vous faites! »_

_Il y eu un grand silence. Cana, complétement paniquée, tenta de se raisonner. Bon,le tout était de lui annoncé en douceur! Après si elle prenait le temps et les mots qu'il faut ce ne serai pas un drame! _

_C'est à ce moment là que Luxus choisit de rentrer et de lui hurler à l'autre bout de l'appartement que si elle n'avait pas trouvé l'alcool c'était normal car il l'avait caché et,Cana ne put s'empécher de sourire devant le dramatique et ,à la fois, le comique de la situation, il ajouta qu'il ne tenait pas à ce que leur gosse soit mal formé._


	5. 5eme mois L'ocre des arbres

**Coucou! Ici Lostonsaturne. Juste un petit mot adressé aux lecteurs qui ont lu le chapitre 4 dès le jour de sa publication. En effet je me suis rendue compte d'une erreur de formulation sur la dernière phrase du chapitre(merci à missFullbuster qui me l'a fait remarquée). Je l'ai donc corrigée. Ce n'est que quelque mots mais cela change radicalement la situation. Désolée pour cette erreur :/**

**J'en profite pour remercier Bymeha, missFullbuster et à Alice ErissDantalian qui me laissent des reviews et m'encouragent à écrire cette vais essayer de faire encore plus attention aux fautes (spécial dédicace à Bymeha ;)). Je passe un coucou à mes lecteurs et vous souhaite une bonne lecture! En espérant que la suite de cette histoire ne vous décevra pas. :) **

_Cana vétue d'un long manteau marchait dans la rue. Elle tentait d'ignorer le grand blond qui la suivait._

_« -Cana, lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un long moment, tu as fini de faire la gueule? Ca sert à rien de sortir sinon!_

_-C'est toi qui as voulu sortir! Lui répondit la jeune brune en se retournant brusquement. Pas moi!_

_-Oui mais j'ai la conviction que ça te fera le plus grand bien. _

_-Enlèves ce foutu sourire de ton visage Luxus Draer! Ou..._

_-Ou quoi? Ahlala c'est pas vrai d'être chiante comme ça! »_

_Sur ces mots il s'éloigna. Cana choisit de l'ignorer et de continuer à avancer. Elle pesta contre son ventre de plus en plus lourd. Elle était déjà fatiguée. Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc, une expression butée sur le visage. Elle fulminait. Elle avait appris, il y a environ trois semaines, qu'elle ne pourrait plus partir en mission. La jeune mage regardait tranquillement le tableau des missions et s'apprêtait à en choisir une ,lorsque Mirajane lui avait demandé ,génée, ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle avait alors appris que travailler lui étaient désormais déconseillé. Elle avait alors protesté mais rien n'y fut. Même Luxus , qui d'habitude sur ce genre de chose la soutenait, n'avait rien dit. Trois semaines... Trois semaines qu'elle tournait en rond dans son appartement, trois semaines d'ennuie, trois semaines qu'elle n'était pas sorti. Luxus avait dût la pousser dehors. Ils étaient partis dans la ville voisine. Et la voilà échouée sur un banc. On était en octobre, les arbres étaient écarlates et perdaient peu à peu leurs feuilles. Ces dernières volaient dans la brise d'automne. Cana ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir ce souffle. Elle se laissa guider par les odeurs de la ville et la sensation que lui apportait le vent. Sa longue chevelure se souleva doucement. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Luxus se tenait devant elle. _

_« -Ben alors on boude plus? » Lui demanda-t-il sur le même ton qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il s'adressait à Elio ou Victor._

_Elle tourna la tête et ne lui répondit pas._

_« -Apparemment si, conclua-t-il avec un sourire_

_-Tu as un épi » lui dit-elle brusquement en lui montrant le haut de sa tête._

_Et c'était vrai. Le vent lui avait balayé les cheveux et lui avait dressé une mèche sur le haut de sa tête. Il s'applati les cheveux d'un geste de la main avec une drôle de mimique. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas qu'il remarque qu'elle s'apprêter à rigoler. Mais c'était trop tard, il l'avait bien vu. Ils savaient tout les deux que ce tic était la fin de leurs disputes. Ou du moins la trève. _

_« -Aller viens ,on bouge! Commanda-t-il avec un sourire._

_-Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça blondinet? Hé bien non ça serait trop facile! »_

_Et elle le dépassa et ne pris pas la peine de l'attendre. Non mais ho c'était trop facile! Fallais pas croire que parcequ'elle était enceinte elle allais tout lui laisser passer! Et d'abord..._

_La chaîne brilla lorsqu'il la passa à son cou. Elle s'arrêta surprise. Il la dépassa sans un mot. Elle se pencha pour observer le médaillon qui représentait... Une bouteille d'alcool._

_« -Tu sais que normalement dans les shojos c'est un coeur qu'il y a au bout. _

_-Moui, répondit le blond, mais je me suis dit que ça te correspondait mieux. »_

_Ils marchèrent en silence, lui devant à quelque mètres d'elle et elle qui observait sa chaîne._

_« -Ca me va! » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment._

_Il y eu un silence. C'était l'inconvénient avec Luxus, dès qu'il faisait quelque chose de gentil il se taisait après._

_« -Tu pourrais me répondre! » insista la jeune mage._

_Silence. Qu'il l'énervait lorsqu'il faisait ça! Ce n'est pas comme si son geste l'avait touché mais bon comme même elle avait fait un effort. De toute façon ce n'est pas une stupide chaîne qui la toucherait! Mais comme même, il pourrait répondre! Il fait quelque chose de gentil et après il n'y a plus personne! Et encore gentil c'est un grand mot! Qu'il l'énervait mais qu'il..._

_Elle l'attrapa et l'embrassa..._

_#####################_

Il ferma les yeux, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Les mains de Cana quittèrent son col et se posèrent sur sa nuque. Il passa ses propres bras autour de la taille de la jeune mage. Il senti le coeur de cette dernière battre contre sa poitrine et le sien accélera. Dès que l'un semblait s'apprêter à se détacher l'autre le relançait. Aucun ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter. Jusqu'à ce que Cana se sépare lentement de lui. Elle avait mal à la nuque à force d'étirer le cou. Ils se regardèrent et ne sûrent quoi se dirent. Une brusque bourasque souffla sur eux et il senti la jeune brune se coller contre lui.

« -Je veux rentrer » murmura-t-elle.

Lui aussi le voulait. Ils poussèrent la porte de l'appartement. Elle enleva son manteau, il enleva le sien. Ils se regardèrent. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue. Elle lui attrapa les mains et le guida vers leur chambre. Elle se coucha et il se pencha au dessus d'elle. Elle avait un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Avec une infini douceur il enleva son pull et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il la vit fermer les yeux et ,peu de temps après, la sentie qui détachait les boutons de sa chemise. Plus doucement encore il enleva son débardeur. Il avait l'étrange sensation de tenir entre ses mains pour la première fois une part de Cana qu'elle n'avait jamais donné à personne. Une part si secrète ,si fragile qu'il se promit d'en prendre soin. Il la regarda et il se dit qu'elle était vraiment belle. De cette beauté sauvage qui l'avait attiré la première fois qu'il s'était intéressé à elle. Il regarda son ventre rond et sourit en ce disant que cela faisait décalé avec son physique d'Amazone. Elle vit qu'il observait son ventre et rougit. Il comprit qu'elle en avait un peu honte. Il posa ses deux mains dessus et lui murmura au creux de son oreille « Tu es magnifique ». Il voulait qu'elle savoure ses mots pour que plus jamais elle n'ait honte. « Idiot! » murmura-t-elle la gorge serrée et elle le poussa. Il tomba à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle était rouge écarlate. Le jeune mage ne put s'empécher de sourire. Il adorait la rendre gênée.

« -Pff n'importe qui rêverais d'un compliment pareil et toi tu me repousse »marmona-t-il faussement offensé.

Elle se mit à rire et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, et pendant quelques instants le temps sembla s'être arrêter.

« -Dis, commença-t-il la voix enrouée, qu'est ce que ça fait?

-De quoi? Demanda-t-elle en enlevant la tête de son cou pour pouvoir le regarder.

-Ben d'être enceinte... repondit-il gêné, presque penaud.

-Tu veux essayer? S'exclaffa la jeune mage.

-Très drôle » marmona-t-il vexé.

Il était idiot, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait posé cette question. De toute façon il s'en foutait. Il s'apprêtait à se détourner lorsqu'elle lui attrapa le menton et le força à la regarder. Le mage de la foudre fut troublé par l'intensité de son regard.

« -Tu veux vraiment savoir? »

Sa question sonnait presque comme un défi. Oui il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait avec leur enfant dans le ventre. Il regardait toujours cette espèce de bosse de loin d'un air méfiant. Aujourd'hui il en avait marre de faire l'autruche. Marre de fuir. Il voulait comprendre.

« -Oui je veux savoir. » Repondit-il simplement.

Elle continua à le regarder et il y eu un long silence. Luxus songea qu'elle devait chercher la manière de lui expliquer. Que ce n'était pas forcément facile de retranscrire en mot ce que l'ont ressent pour ,ensuite, l'expliquer à l'autre.

« -Tu vois, commença-t-elle finalement, dans mon ventre j'ai l'impression d'avoir... »

Elle fit une pause. Il attendit en silence.

« -Une fougère. Voilà j'ai l'impression d'avoir une fougère. »

Il la regarda stupéfait. Elle était sérieuse là?

« -Une fougère?

-Ben oui. Tu vois les fougère ça pousse petit à petit. Ca grandit et ses branches prennent forme peu à peu et prennent de plus en plus de place. Ben voilà, moi j'ai l'impression d'avoir une fougère dans le ventre. »

Il l'observa complétement dépassé. Il y eu un long moment de silence romput , finalement, par la jeune mage.

« -Alors? »

Il lui sourit.

« -Ca me va. »


	6. 6eme mois Une haine oubliée

Il se frotta la tête. La boîte lui était tombée dessus. Dans sa chute elle s'était ouverte et avait laissé échapper son contenu. Un album photo, des papiers... Il sourit lorsqu'il apperçut son premier casque. Jeta un regard distrait aux papiers et ouvrit l'album. Si il avait su... Sur la première page il y avait une photo de lui enfant avec son grand-père. Il le tirait par la main et souriait de toutes ses dents. Luxus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Une autre photo accompagnait la première. Toujours lui ,enfant, sur les épaules du vieux. Il tourna la page et blémit. Une troisième photo. Méticuleusement découpée au cutter. A la place de la tête un trou béant. Il ferma les yeux. Il se souvenait de cette après-midi où la rage avait repris le dessus. Peu de temps après les jeux. C'était il y a quelques années et pourtants le mage de la foudre s 'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille. Son père... Son père qui vouait une haine sans pareil à fairy tail. Son père qui avait essayé de détruire sa guilde et son grand-père. Son père qu'il avait écrasé en lui balançant à la face « ma famille c'est fairy tail ». Les souvenirs affluaient. Il était adolescent et haineux. Haineux envers les autres qui lui jettait un regard intéressé puis s'en aller car « après tout il est un Draer ». Son père aussi détestait cette expression. Son père le comprenait. Son père comprenait tout. Mais son père était parti. Viré par son grand-père. La chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. Luxus l'avait regardé s'éloigner sans rien dire. Ne rien montrer. Alors il s'était mis à haïr son grand-père. Puis il s'était à son tour fait bannir. Et il avait compris. L'amour que son grand-père lui portait mais également l'amour qu'il portait à la guilde. Et Luxus avait repris espoir. Son père aussi un jour comprendrait et reviendrait. Il était revenu. Mais pas comme Luxus l'avait espéré. Lorsqu'il s'était retouvé face à lui ,dans l'arène, il avait compris qu'il ne changerait pas. Il avait compris la pourriture qu'était son père. Et à nouveau il avait haït. Qu'est ce qu'un père après tout? Il pensa que des millions de femmes vivaient seules avec leur enfant. Des millions d'enfants se passent de père. Que sera-t-il pour cet être reposant dans le ventre de Cana? L'enfant le détesterai-t-il un jour comme il avait détesté son père. Il eu soudainement la désagréable impression d'être enchaîné à quelque chose qui lui échappait. Et si il n'arrivait pas à aimer cet enfant? La bile lui monta à la gorge. Mécaniquement il se leva et sorti de leur chambre. Cana assise sur le canapé leva les yeux. De mauvaise humeur comme d'habitude.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fous? Ils nous attendent! » L'apostropha-t-elle rudement.

Il ne repondit pas ,encore sonné.

« -Pff c'est pas vrai d'être lent comme ça. » continua la jeune mage.

La haine qui remontait en lui. Une haine oubliée.

« -Ah ben c'est malin t'as vu l'heure? »

La haine qui se mélangeait à l'angoisse. Il détestait être angoissé.

« -Je te dis pas ils vont râler! »

6eme mois. Pour lui le compte à rebours était lancé.

« -En plus tu as même pas pris ce que tu étais censé prendre dans la chambre! Mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu franchement?! »

Il se tourna vers elle. Un regard froid et dur.

« -Ta gueule! »

Il ouvrit la porte et parti.

####################

_Natsu se battait comme d'habitude. Lucy leur enfant dans les bras tenta de le rappeler à l'ordre sans succès. Grey était à moitié nu ,Elfam hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était un homme... Bref le bazar habituel de la guilde._

_« Cana? Appela Mirajane. Qu'est ce que tu as? Tu as l'air songeuse. »_

_Cana ne répondit pas. Mais qu'était-il arrivé à Luxus? Jamais la tension n'avait était aussi forte entre eux. Elle s'attendait à le retrouver à la guilde pour lui hurler ses quatre vérités à se goujat. Il n'y était pas. De toute façon elle s'en foutait. D'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'en inquiétait. Qu'il revienne et elle allait lui faire la peau! Pour qui il se prennait à lui parler comme ça! Elle allait lui apprendre à ce..._

_« -Cana? »insista Mirajane._

_Mais pourtant ce n'était pas normal! Jamais il n'avait réagi comme ça! En y réflechissant lorsqu'il était sorti de la chambre il avait l'air bouleversé... _

_« -Cana youhou?_

_-Mmh. » Répondit distraitement cette dernière._

_Et puis quoi? Elle n'allais pas lui trouver des excuses en plus?_

_« -Et voilà tu ne m'écoutes plus. »_

_Si quelque chose n'allais pas il était sûrement assi au bord de la falaise qui surplombait la ville. C'étais là qu'il allais à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allais pas. Elle pourrait..._

_« -Si si je t'écoute! »marmona la jeune fille._

_Non elle n'irait pas! Il l'avait envoyé bouler. Et de toute façon c'est chacun se débrouille avec ses embrouilles, l'autre n'a pas a se méler de ça!_

_« -Cana... »commença la barwoman complétement blasée._

_Elle ne mettra pas sa fierté de côté. Elle lui avait toujours tenu tête! C'est pas cette fois ci que..._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? »_

_Et si il avait besoin d'elle? Elle allait pas le laisser tomber juste pour une histoire de fierté! Il avait bien fait demi-tour lui quelque mois plus tôt!_

_« -Je te disais que... »_

_Pff mais les conditions était complétement différentes et..._

_« ...vais l'air son... »_

_BLAM. Mirajane avait fait tomber son tabouret._

_« Je reviens! » hurla Cana._

_Et elle quitta la guilde en trombe. _

_Elle voulu courir mais son ventre la génait._

_« Tu m'aides pas petit tétard. » murmura-t-elle._

_Bordel qu'il la gonflait ce blondinet! Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Elle s'appuya sur un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et elle ne savait plus si c'était la course ou autre chose. Elle gravit la montée à bout de souffle. Il était là, assi au bord de la falaise. Il ne l'avait pas vu car il était de dos. La bonne aubaine! Elle allait lui mettre une sacrée tarte. Elle s'approcha ,silencieuse comme une chatte. Elle leva doucement sa main et s'apretta à l'abattre lourdement sur la nuque du blondinet. _

_« -Aie mon épaule! S'exclama ce dernier surprit._

_-Et encore estimes toi heureux. C'est rien comparé à ce que je devais te mettre au départ. » Expliqua très calmement la jeune mage en s'asseyant. _

_Il s'ensuivit un long silence que Cana ne rompit pas. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas forcer Luxus dans des moments comme ça, sinon il se fermait à double tours. Ils restèrent là ,à comtempler l'horizon. Le ciel devenait orange et rose. La jeune mage pensa que c'était magnifique. Elle sentie soudain le manteau de Luxus sur ses épaules. _

_« -Qu'est ce que..._

_-Il commence à faire froid. Ce serai con que tu tombes malade. » Marmona le blond séchement._

_Effectivement elle ne portait qu'un simple pull et la température commençait_ _à descendre._

_« -Et toi? Demanda-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas avoir froid?_

_-Non._

_-Si! Tes joues et ton nez sont rouge. Prend la moitié!_

_-La moitié?s'étonna Luxus en se tournant vers elle, complétement ahuri._

_-Ben oui regardes. »_

_Elle lui tendit un pan du manteau. Il se glissa dessous un peu indécis. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux ,serrés, dans le vêtement._

_« -Tu vois? S'exclama Cana fière d'elle._

_-Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué. » Souligna Luxus blasé._

_Cepandant Cana surprit un demi sourire sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Elle sourit à son tour. Elle pouvait attaquer._

_« -Bon dit moi ce que tu as._

_-Rien._

_-Si Luxus. Il y a quelque chose. Ce que tu as fait ce n'est pas ton genre._

_-Qu'est ce qui n'est pas mon genre! Demanda-t-il brutalement._

_-Ta réaction. Jamais tu n'as été aussi dur. Et puis ton regard. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver il y a 6ans avant que tu te fasse virer. »_

_Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas lui rappeler cette période. Elle se souvenait de ce jour là. De ce qu'elle avait dit à Juvia. « Lui et moi on a jamais eu d'atomes crochus. » Si elle avait su..._

_«-C'est bien ça qui ne va pas... »_

_La voix du mage de la foudre la fit sursauter. Elle le fixait l'horizon._

_« -Ce que j'ai fais on ne pourra jamais l'effacer. Jamais. Malgrès les sourires, malgrès mon changement de comportement cela demeurera toujours... _

_-On a tous fait des erreurs Luxus. »_

_Cana pensa à la fois où elle avait abandonné Lucy pour aller seule à la tombe de Maevis._

_« -Oui mais ce qu'a fais mon père non plus je ne pourrais jamais l'effacer. Et regarde aujourd'hui... Je le haïs. _

_-Tu n'es pas ton père Luxus._

_-Et si mon enfant ne m'aimait pas ou était déçu à cause de cela. Quand on est petit on pense que ses parents sont parfaits... Avoir un père qui a fait ça c'est honteux..._

_-Luxus... murmura Cana._

_-Tu vois quand j'étais petit je pensais que lorsque l'on faisait parti d'une famille ,on l'aimait quoi qu'il jamais on ne pourrait se haïr. »_

_Il baissa la tête._

_« -Mais je m'étais trompé, rien ne poussera cet enfant à m'aimer... »_

_Elle le regarda. Ainsi c'était cela qui le tracassait... Elle lui pris la main et la serra fort._

_« -Pff sérieux tu crois vraiment que parce que tu faisais ta crise d'adolescent à 23ans ce gosse ne t'aimera pas._

_-Beau résumé de la ça le jeune mage goguenard._

_-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. C'est vrai qu'on ne nait pas père. C'est vrai que l'amour d'un enfant ne se commande pas... Mais si tu es présent, si tu l'aimes il y a pas de raison._

_-Tu crois sérieusement que c'est si simple? Demanda-t-il septique._

_-Ce n'est pas simple c'est toi qui complique tout! S'exclama-t-elle._

_-Ceci expliquerai cela... »_

_Elle se tourna vers lui et ce n'était pas facile car ils étaient très serrés dans le manteau._

_« -Tu as vraiment changé Luxus tu sais... »_

_Il la regarda. _

_« -Rien ne poussera cet enfant à ne pas t'aimer._

_-On n'efface pas ses actes...murmura-t-il._

_-Non on vit avec et il en sera de même pour le marmot, continua-t-elle avec un demi-sourire, on accepte les gens qu'on aime tel qu'ils sont. »_

_Il s'ensuivit un long silence. Doucement Luxus passa ses bras autour de Cana et la ramena contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à cette étreinte si douce. Elle ressentit brusquement un coup dans le ventre. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre complétement ébahis. _

_« -Il... Il a bougé! S'exclama Luxus._

_-Tu l'as senti aussi! » S'étonna la jeune brune._

_Il posa ses mains sur le ventre de Cana._

_« -Il bouge encore! »Il leva vers elle un regard méfiant et ahuri à la fois._

_Elle posa sa main sur celle de Luxus et se mit à sourire. Décidément il était en forme le petit tétard._


	7. 7eme mois L'eau du bain

_Cana jetta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la salle. Elle tenta de se lever de sa chaise mais renonça rapidement. Elle pesta contre sa robe qui l'étouffait comme un corsage. Elle eut une pensée compatissante pour les jeunes filles du XIIeme siècle. _

_« -Cana tu rêves? » l'interpella soudainement Loki._

_Elle adressa un léger sourire à son ancien coéquipier. _

_« -Elle est belle n'est ce pas? Reprit l'esprit en désignant Erza._

_-Oui très. »_

_Et Cana le pensa. Son amie rousse portait une longue robe blanche. Son voile lui tombait sur les yeux et accentuait son côté mystérieux. Et son visage... Son visage était transfiguré par la grâce. _

_«-Ne le dis pas devant lui, continua Cana, il ne s'entendrait plus avec toi._

_-Ah c'est pas possible d'être jaloux comme ça. »_

_Cana éclata de rire._

_« -Ils en ont mis du temps à se trouver, ne gâche pas tout. »_

_Loki eu un sourire contrit._

_« -Sympa cette petite fête « d'après mariage » finalement, s'exclama-t-il brusquement, je te laisse, Wendy vient d'entrer. »_

_Il n'entendit pas sa coéquipière lui dire qu'elle n'avait que 17ans idiot!_

_La porte avait été ouverte et le vent ,qui s'engoufrait dans l'ouverture, faisait flotter la grande banderole où on pouvait y voir inscrit un grand G suivit d'un E. C'est vrai qu'elle était sympa cette fête mais alors pourquoi Cana était mal à l'aise? Elle pensa c'était peut-être la faute de la robe... Et de son ventre qui était de plus en plus gros. Chaque jours elle sentait encore plus intensément que la veille l'enfant évoluer en elle. Ses pensées furent interompus par le grand rire de Makarof qui discutait avec Erza. Cana la comptempla avec mélancolie. Belle et mince elle l'avait été aussi... Mais maintenant elle ne se sentait plus rien de tout ça. Maintenant elle marchait en crabe, soufflait, épuisée, dès qu'il s'agissait de faire un mouvement... Elle se demandait comment Luxus arrivait à encore la trouver belle. Elle n'était d'ailleurs même pas sure que ce soit le cas... _

_Erza s'approcha d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres. _

_« -Qu'est ce que tu fais? Interrogea la jeune mariée._

_-Trop fatiguée pour me lever, répondit Cana en s'efforçant de sourire._

_-Tu viendras comme même danser?_

_-Mou...i. On verra. C'est toi qui ouvrira le bal avec lui? Demanda la jeune brune pour changer de sujet._

_-Oui. »_

_A ces mots Erza ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rougir. Cana eut un rire discret. Son amie avait été et restera toujours aussi prude._

_«- Tu sais quoi? Reprit la jeune brune. Tu as mis du temps à le trouver mais je suis sûre que, cette fois ci, c'est le bon! »_

_Erza n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son amie, le marié ,qui discutait avec Markarof, l'interpella._

_« -Je reviens, s'excusa cette dernière._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, prend ton temps! »_

_Cana la vit s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers celui qui l'appelait. Cana observa ce dernier. Les cheveux un peu en bataille et les yeux qui mangeait Erza. La robe d'Erza, le visage d'Erza,le corps d'Erza. Cana soupira, mélancolique. Sans savoir pourquoi elle pensa soudainement à Luxus. Où était-il? Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis le début de la soirée. C'est à ce moment là que la danse commença. Elle observa les couples se former. Natsu qui marchait sur les pieds du Lucy, Fried qui essayait de prendre cela très à coeur et donc de ne pas remarquer que Mirajane et lui avaient leurs trois enfants dans les pattes, Ever et Elfman qui ne cessaient de se disputer... Cana tourna la tête , cherchant des yeux Bixrow et Lisana. Ces derniers étaient ,depuis quelque temps, de plus en plus absents. De plus en plus tristes aussi... C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit le jeune blond. Dans un coin de la pièce. Il serrait Lisana dans ses bras. Cana s'efforça de trouver ça normal. Il était proche de Lisana et il était tout à fait normal qu'il la réconforte. La jeune mage aux cheveux blanc avait encore eu une crise de larme. Il était donc normal qu'il la prenne dans ses bras! Mais la jeune brune avait la haine. On ne touchait pas à son homme. Depuis quand était-elle jalouse à se point? Lisana était son amie il était donc tout à fait normal que... Ils étaient soudés à Fairy Tail c'est pour ça que... Elle pris son sac et rentra chez elle, les nerfs en pelote. Mais qu'avait-elle ce soir? Elle en avait marre mais marre! De son ventre énorme, de ses amies avec leur taille fine et leur ventre plat. Et de cet imbécile qui avait fait ce geste qui l'avait fait souffrir plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Arrivée à l'appartement elle se déshabilla et se fit couler un bain. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle avait raté le baiser d'Erza et Grey. Elle eut envie de pleurer._

_############################_

Il l'avait vu prendre son sac et partir. Sa longue tignasse brune fouettant l'air avec colère.

« Je reviens. »

Et il s'était précipité vers la sortie. Il s'était retenu de courir. Si il la suivait c'était par pur caprice après tout! Pas parcequ'il s'inquiétait! Il rentra dans l'appartement. Sans faire de bruit, presque comme un voleur... Elle enleva ses chaussures rageusement et fit glisser brutalement sa robe à ses pieds. Le bruit que fit l'étoffe en tombant lui rappela ces nuits d'été. Lorsque l'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre et qu'il la désirait si fort... Elle ne l'avait toujours pas vu, elle enleva ses sous vêtements et fit couler l'eau avant de se glisser dans l'eau chaude du bain. Il poussa doucement la porte entrebaillée de la salle de bain. Elle fit mine de l'ignorer. Il était impressioné par sa capacité à cacher sa surprise et ses sentiments. Il la regarda au milieu de la vapeur. Il se passa un moment où aucun des deux ne bougèrent comme si le temps c'était arrêté. Il finit par faire un pas vers la baignoire et il plongea la main dans l'eau.

« -C'est trop chaud. Polyussica t'as dit que ce n'était pas bon. »

Elle regarda ostensiblement ailleurs.

« -Tu boude?demanda-t-il goguenard.

-N'importe quoi! »

Il y eu un silence.

« -Tu es jalouse?! Demanda-t-il triomphant au bout d'un moment.

-Pas du tout! Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités!

-Cana Alberona est jalouse! A afficher sur tout les murs de Fiore!

-Imbécile! »

Il la vit détourner la tête. Elle avait cet air buté qu'il aimait tant. Mais il voyait aussi qu'elle était réellement jalouse. Sans enlever sa main de l'eau il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Cana et murmura:

« -Je te connais Cana. »

Il vit ses yeux se teindre du noir orageux qu'il connaissait si bien. Il adorait la faire enrager. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la savoir jalouse le rendait euphorique. Il jubilait.

« -Crétin dégage de là et laisse moi prendre mon bain! S'exclama-t-elle aggressive.

-Ok si t'insiste. »

Il enleva sa main de l'eau et fit mine de partir. Mais sur le pas de la porte il balança sans même se retourner.

« -Tu as raison c'est mieux. Lisana est triste. »

Seul le clapotement que fit l 'eau du bain lui repondit. Il se retourna surprit qu'elle n'ait pas trouvé une réplique cinglante. Elle l'observait, une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Pas de la colère ni d'irritation . Juste... Elle semblait vidée.

« -Va-t-en... » murmura-t-elle.

Il ressentit une brusque douleur. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, l'entendre comme ça. Oui plus que jamais c'était devenu une évidence. Il vivait pour son sourire, pour ces coups de colère, pour leurs étreintes. Pour leur complicité. Celle-ci si forte qui leur avait permis de rester ensemble malgrès tout. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Un regard qui lui disait « Fais demi-tour, ne me laisse pas. ». Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle se redressa légérement. Il s'agenouilla au pied de la baignoire. Elle s'assis tout à fait. Il se pencha par dessus le rebord de la baignoire. Leurs bras se rencontrèrent. Doucement ils s'étreignirent. Et alors... Alors le temps sembla s'arréter. Pour la première fois vraiment Luxus eu l'impression de ressentir une chaleur immense qui prenait possession de son corps. Il se sentait étrange... Un peu comme entre deux mondes. Comme si la Terre ne c'était mise à tourner que pour eux. Il sentit le souffle de Cana dans son cou.

« Je t'aime. »

Il y eu un silence. Cana surprise se détacha de lui. Il regarda ailleurs géné. Quel imbécile! Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris?! Déjà dire ça c'était aller à l'encontre de tout ses principes! Mais en plus dire ça à Cana c'était se prendre une grande claque dans la figure!

« -Qu'est ce que tu as dit?

-M'oblige pas à me répeter... » Maugréa-t-il.

Il s'en foutait après tout. Ce n'était pas si vrai que ça! Enfin si important! Enfin non même si vrai! Mais... Bon sang que tout cela le gonflait! Il se leva et s'appreta à partir. Mais Cana lui attrapa le bras et colla sa bouche contre son oreille.

« -Je te connais Luxus. »

Et la main de Luxus retomba dans l'eau du bain.


	8. 8eme mois Clarté aveuglante

Luxus leva la tête,encore ensommeillé.

« -De quoi? »

Cana ne répondit pas. Elle reposait enfouie sous la couette. Ses longs cheveux étaient étalés sur l'oreiller. De son visage émanait une expression de paix et d'apaisement. Pendant un instant ses yeux se plissèrent et ses lèvres frémirent. Il pensa qu'elle était en train de rêver et cela le fit sourire. Il aimait la voir ainsi, complétement abandonnée à elle même. Sans barrières, sans faux-semblants...Il se demanda comment elle réagirait si elle se savait épiée ainsi, pendant son sommeil. Elle se mettrait sûrement en colère... Les formes de la couette laissaient deviner qu'elle avait une main posée sur son ventre. Lorsque les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur ce dernier, il sentit ses entrailles se tordrent légérement. Comme un pinçon. Plus qu'un seul mois... Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la fenêtre. La clarté aveuglante que projettait la neige le laissa pensif un instant. Il contempla la danse des flocons et la blancheur immaculée de la ville. Comme si la neige avait tout nettoyé et que la ville repartait à zéro. Il se leva et s'approcha de la cheminée. Souffla sur les braises en rajoutant du bois. On était le 2 janvier. Le lendemain de fête qui rendait l'atmosphère cottoneux. Le bois craqua et la chaleur commença à émaner, réchauffant la pièce. La lumière que projetait le temps rendait la pièce énormément lumineuse. Il se glissa à nouveau sous la couette. Cana bougea légérement. Doucement il embrassa son front et sentie la caresse de ses cheveux. Comme si une plume s'était posée sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et les leva vers lui. Pendant un instant elle eu cet air perdu qu'on possède lorsqu'on se réveille d'une longue nuit de sommeil. Elle lui sourit pas tout à fait réveillée. Il se colla contre elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

« -Tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure? Demanda le jeune mage.

-Mmmh non. » Répondit elle avec la voix éraillée du réveil.

Il avait du rêver...

« -Pose ta main là » ordonna brusquement Cana.

Ella attrapa sa main et la posa sur la bosse ronde que formait son ventre. Le coup que ressentit Luxus le laissa incrédule. Jamais il ne se ferait à l'idée qu'à l'intérieur du ventre de la jeune brune se trouvait belle et bien un petit être vivant. Plusieurs autres coups se firent sentir. Il leva la tête et observa Cana.

« -Il bouge pas mal ces temps ci...

-Moui c'est sûr. Il va pas tarder à arriver... » marmona la jeune mage.

Un silence suivit la réponse de la jeune fille. Le malaise du couple était palpable. Alors que Luxus se demandait comment tout cela aller finir la jeune fille brisa le silence.

« -Faudrait peut-être lui trouver un prénom... »

Luxus tomba des nus. Effectivement c'était une évidence mais pas une minute il n'y avait pensé.

«-On ne sait même pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille. Objecta-t-il en se redressant.

-C'est sûr...

-Pourquoi tu veux pas savoir? Demanda-t-il agaçé.

-Parce que. Répondit la jeune mage le visage fermé.

-Ca ne m'aide pas...

-Je sais... Mais cela ne nous aide pas non plus à trouver un prénom. » Répliqua la jeune mage un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Luxus se retrouva face à un terrible dilemme:continuer ou abandonner la partie. Il l'obseva.

« -Bon OK. On cherche un prénom pour chaque sexe alors.

-Voilà. » répondit sobrement la jeune magicienne.

Mais il savait que dans son fort intérieur elle triomphait. Il se mit à sourire.

« -Alors? Demanda-t-elle impatiemment.

-Ben j'avais bien une idée pour le cas où se serai un garçon...

-Ah bon? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Je pense même que ça va te plaire.

-Et c'est?

-Un très beau prénom. Très beau!

-Et bien vas-y accouche!

-C'est à toi d'accou... »

Il vit son air agaçé et décida de s'arrêter là.

« -Bon ok c'est...

-C'est?

-Luxus! Annonça-t-il triomphant.

##################

_« T'es sérieux là? Je refuse d'appeler mon fils junior!_

_-Oh lala pas moyen de plaisanter avec toi! »_

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient pas avançés!_

_« -Tu y avait réfléchi avant? »_

_La question de Luxus l'a prise de court. Un silence suivit la question._

_« -Ben... Non._

_-Moi non plus. »_

_Cet échange plongea les deux futurs parents dans une profonde réflexion. Cana sentit la culpabilité lui tordre les entrailles. _

_« -On est vraiment des parents indignes... » annonça-t-elle au bout d'un moment._

_Elle s'attendit à ce que Luxus s'insurge, se moque d'elle ou fasse quelque chose du genre. De là serait parti une dispute et Cana aurait oublié ce sentiment. Il n'en fut rien. Cana s'en sentit d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Pour une fois elle aurait préféré qu'il réplique. Elle attendit un long moment, en silence, la réponse de Luxus. _

_« -Pourquoi tu dis ça? » Demanda-t-il soudainement._

_Une nouvelle fois la question de Luxus l'a surpris._

_« -Mmmh, commença-t-elle après quelques minutes de réflexion, par exemple on a même pas préparé sa chambre. Tout les parents le font dès le quatrième mois! Nous on a même pas acheté son lit... _

_-On se fera prêter non?_

_-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas que de ça que je te parle! » Répondit-elle agaçée._

_Elle croisa ses bras autour de sa poitrine et tenta de réprimer le sentiment d'angoisse et de colère qui montait en elle. Elle détestait avoir peur! Elle détestait redouter un petit être lové au fond de son ventre! Elle détestait être dans l'incertitude! Et elle détestait ce sentiment de culpabilité, de peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Ressentait-il seulement un quart de se qu'elle ressentait elle?_

_« -Tu crois que je n'ai pas peur moi aussi? »_

_Elle sursauta cherchant presque Warren des yeux. Il avait lu dans ses pensées ou quoi? Elle l'observa. La lumière que projetait la neige dans la pièce l'entourait de lumiè 'il pris à nouveau la parole sa voix était feutrée._

_« -Tu sais je pense qu'il y a pas de méthode pour être de bon parents... Il y a personne qui peux te dire quoi faire. Ce genre de chose ne se dicte ou ne s'apprennent pas. Tu comprend? Je pense qu'il faut qu'on ait confiance en nous... Qu'on apprendra tout nous même au fur et à mesure._

_-..._

_-Je pense que l'important c'est d'être présent ou un truc du genre...Et faut qu'on ait confiance l'un en l'autre. »_

_Sa tirade terminée il se tourna vers elle. Sa dernière phrase sonnait presque comme une question. Elle le regarda ébahi. Dehors la neige continuait de tomber._

_Elle se glissa dans ses bras avec l'impression d'être un flocon en train de virevoltait dehors. Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la sensation de bien être._

_Au bout d'un long moment Luxus murmura:_

_« Sinon Madeleine pour une fille ça serai pas mal non? »_


	9. 9eme mois La traversée

_Les mains de Cana se crispèrent sur son ventre rond. Il n'y allait pas de main morte le petit tétard en ce moment. _

Les mains de Luxus se collèrent à la vitre. Il observa la buée qui auréolait ses dernières. Il frissona. Heureusement qu'ils n'auraient pas à sortir aujourd'hui! Avec les 30cm de neige ils auraientt été embêtés.

_La dernière fois elle avait une énorme bosse au ventre. Lorsqu'elle l'avait touchée, elle avait parfaitement deviné la forme du pied du bébé. _

Le ventre de Cana était carrément énorme. Il savait parfaitement que l'accouchement était pour bientôt... Et il ne réalisait pas encore!

_Cela lui fit penser à Guildart qui n'était toujours pas revenu! Elle se mordit la lèvre. Un peu énervée, un peu amusée en repensant à la scène de la dernière fois... Mais pas inquiète! Il reviendrait au bon moment elle le savait. _

« Luxus je crois qu'il y a un problème... »

Le blond leva les yeux aux ciel. Elle lui avait fait au moins dix fois le coup en une semaine. Il ne tombait plus dans le paneau.

«-Laisse moi deviner. Tu vas accoucher? Demanda-t-il narquois sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux.

-Crétin! C'est vraiment le cas!

-Arrête Cana t'es lourde... »

Il se tourna vers elle.

_Elle avait tâché le canapé. Un brusque douleur au bas du ventre lui arracha un léger cri. Elle sentit sur son dos la main de Luxus. _

_« -Merde! »_

Il devait réagir vite comme lorsqu'il était en mission! Il se trouva idiot à comparer cette situation à une mission mais si ça le rassurait! Il couru vers la porte et attrapa leurs deux manteaux.

_En courant vers elle il glissa sur un magazine et s'étala de tout son long. Elle tenta de rire mais fût ramenée à la réalité par une nouvelle douleur au ventre. _

_« T'aurait pas put acheter un manteau plus chaud? Réprimanda le mage en lui tendant la fine étoffe. _

_Elle s'aggripa au bras tendu de son compagnon et se releva difficilement._

Luxus lui enroula une couverture autour des épaules et lui passa un bras sous les aisselles. Il ouvrit la porte et grimaça face aux flocons. La traversée risquait d'être rude. Il enfonça un pied dans la neige et s'enfonça jusqu'au genou. La tête de Cana se posa sur son épaule et il l'entendit gémir.

_Le froid lui mordait les jambes, la douleur le bas du ventre. Une brusque bourrasque se leva, créant un étrange blizzard, lui donnant l'impression que tout les éléments s 'élevaient contre eux. Au milieu de la tumulte la voix de Luxus résonna à son oreille:_

_« Je suis là, accroche toi! »_

_Le petit tétard lui balança un coup. _

La tête de Cana se releva légèrement, elle repris appui sur ses jambes et son poid se fit moins lourd. Pendant un instant il aurait juré qu'elle souriait. Il sourit et se dit que c'était pour cela qu'il l'aimait. Pour cette volonté sans faille. Lui aussi releva la tête et rit face au vent.

_Elle le vit émerveillée jaillir du ciel gris. De sa clarté presque lunaire il les illumina pendant un instant.L'éclair... Elle l'avait vu si souvent. Et pourtant aujourd'hui il semblait... Différent. Il était grand ,majestueux. Il lui fit pendant un instant penser à un faucon. La neige fondit immédiatement sous leurs pieds. Leur ouvrant un passage._

_« Comme une haie d'honneur »lui murmura-t-elle._

Il soutint plus fermement Cana, son instinct guidant sa foudre. La foudre, son alliée dans toute les situation. Il jura que jamais son enfant n'aurait peur de l'orage. Tout deux cheminèrent parmis les flocons, suivant l'éclair. Il sourit en pensant au drôle de tableau qu'ils devaient former.

_Cana sentit les jambes lui manquer au moment où la cahute de Pollyussica apparut. Cette dernière se tenant sur le seuil, prévenu comme par enchantement._

Il vit l'ex du vieux attraper le bras de Cana et la guider vers un lit. Il déglutit et soudainement eut un éclair de lucidité. Pour une fois il détesta cet éclair... Il regarda Cana gémissante et la veille déjà affairée aux préparatifs. Un tsunami d'angoisse le submergea. Il sortit.

_Cana avait mal. Cana avait peur. Elle allait être mère... Plus le temps de regretter, plus le temps de repousser à plus tard. Le petit tétard allait se transformer en enfant. En SON enfant._

Un enfant en chair et en os. Un enfant qui allait tout bouffer.

_Beaucoup de responsabilités. Un bouleversement énorme. Combien de fois lui avait-on répetté?_

Plus de soirées tranquilles, plus de disponibilité.

_Mais ce n'était pas SON enfant._

Le voulait-il réellement?

_C'était le leur. _

Les jolies phrases, le coup de la confiance tout cela allait-il suffire?

_Mais que faisait-il ce crétin? Malgrès la présence de Pollyussica, Cana se sentit très seule._

Un cri de douleur résona dans la cahute. Il ferma les yeux... Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là?

_Cana avait mal. Horriblement mal. Tout cela en valait-il la peine? Elle sentit soudainement quelque chose de très doux se poser dans sa main. Pendant quelques instants elle pensa à un oiseau._

Il se pencha vers son oreille. « Je suis là. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Où était tu crétin? ». Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il colla son front contre le sien. Et pendant un instant il eut l'impression qu 'ils ne formaient qu'une personne.

_Et que cette personne n'avait qu'un seul but: aider cet enfa nt à venir au monde. Pour la première fois toutes les barrières tombèrent. Pour la première fois Cana se sentie entière. Et cette fois plus que jamais Cana sentie ce lien étrange tissé entre eux matériel, vivant devant eux._

Luxus entendait confusement autour de lui des bruits étranger. Mais tout ce qui lui importait c'était Cana. D'être là avec elle. Avec eux. Il sentait ses mains contre sa peau, son front contre le sien. Et pour la première fois Luxus comprit le sens du mot famille.

Et lorsque l'enfant poussa son premier cri, les deux mages sûrent où étaient leurs places.


	10. Epilogue

Les jeunes parents soupirent. Les dernières heures ont été harassante. Toute la guilde est passée voir le nouveau né. Même Guildart est arrivé, comme par enchantement, les bras débordant d'objet... Bleu. Et Cana avait soupiré mais personne ne lui en avait tenu rigueur. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était heureuse. Makarof était également là. Cependant l'ensemble des personnes présentes n'avait pu voir que son dos car il ne voulait pas que sa guilde sache qu'il était en train de pleurer. Les jeunes magiciennes avaient regardé l'enfant émerveillées en s'efforçant de canaliser l'énergie de leur propre mômes débordant d'énergie. Les mages quant à eux s'efforçaient de ne pas faire ressembler la cahute de Pollyussica en bar de Fairy Tail, c'est à dire de ne pas tout faire dégénérer en bagarre. Pollyussica avait ensuite viré tout le monde à coup de balais et avait laissé les parents seuls.

Et maintenant elle est là, dans ses bras. C'est idiot mais il a envie de pleurer. Elle a un pyjama bleu,encore un cadeau de son grand-père. Sa respiration est régulière mais presque imperceptible. Et pourtant elle est bien là. Ses yeux vert sont protégés par deux paupières très fines, comme de la buée sur une vitre. Elle a de beaux cheveux noirs. Cana passe délicatement la main sur son crâne. Et pourtant elle ne ressemble qu'à elle même. Déjà elle possède sa propre identité. Une identité qui prendra toute la place, mais que les jeunes parents apprécient déjà. Cana regarde Luna et le doute s'ancre en elle. Luxus quitte des yeux sa fille quelques instants pour regarder sa compagne et se dit que plus rien ne sera comme avant. Et pourtant ils l'ont voulu. Et cela, aujourd'hui c'est une certitude...

**FIN**

C'est aujourd'hui que je termine cette fanfiction. C'est la première que je finis et c'est un peu ma véritable première fanfiction. Je tenais à remercier Bymeha, MissFullbuster, Erza Robin, Lunara-chan et Alice ErissDantalian qui m'ont laissé des reviews et m'ont beaucoup encouragé. Je remercie aussi mes autres lectrices. Et je vous dis à bientôt j'espère pour de nouvelles fanfictions! ;)


End file.
